Need
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: You were shot!He exclaims. So were you!She shoots back. Oneshot. DonMegan


**A/N:** Ok, so I promised to start another story after school ends and I will. That one will be more than one chapter. This is just a one shot.

This takes place about a month after The Janus List. Megan and Larry aren't together. They broke up a while ago, before he left. It's DonMegan because I think they're adorable together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

The suspect went crazy. He was shooting at anything and everything that he could. From his position, Don saw Megan go down.

"MEGAN!" He shouted. He wasn't sure whether she was ignoring him for a second, unconscious, or just didn't hear him. Using one of the other agents as cover, he went over to her. It had hit her vest and she was fine.

The suspect was now running past them, still shooting. One grazed Don in the arm. With his good arm, he sent a couple of shots at the suspect. Megan sat up and began to shoot at him also. One shot hit the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

Everyone instantly went running to cuff the suspect. Megan sighed, exhausted, and leaned against Don. She was bleeding on her head from when the suspect had begun to throw rocks and there was a bullet somewhere in the bullet proof vest. His arm was bleeding freely, though not enough to have anyone consider that an artery was hit.

And while the suspect was transferred back to the FBI office, Don and Megan were transferred by an ambulance to the nearest hospital.

His arm was wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding. Her cut was stitched up.

"Come on." He said. "You're coming home with me."

"What?' Megan asked.

"I think it's a good idea." David said.

"Stay out of this." Charlie advised him. "Those two can really get into a fight." David nodded and left with Charlie and Amita.

"Why?" Megan asked as the two started walking towards the elevator.

"You have six stitches in your head."

"So?"

"You were shot." He exclaimed.

"So were you." She shot back.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I said so." Don said. They exited the elevator.

"Yours is way worse than mine." Megan said. "You were actually shot. I was hit in a bullet proof vest."

"Megan, those things don't stop any pain, they just stop you from dying." He said.

"Ok. Whatever. Please just take me home." Megan said.

"No, you're coming home with me." They were in the parking lot now.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Don't you get it?" He said, his voice very loud. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. You're one of the most important things in the world to me Megan. So, please, just humor me and come home with me."

Megan was shocked. He had never spoken to her like this. Clearly, he was upset about something and she didn't know what. It bothered her that she couldn't read him anymore. In the past month, he had become more and more enclosed with himself. "Don," she whispered. "Tell me what's wrong." She gently pulled him over to the bench that was sitting in front of the hospital.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "It's stupid."

"Go on."

"It's just the way things are going between everyone right now. People seem so on the edge and it's kind of annoying." Megan nodded. "Alright, it's your turn. What's wrong with you?"

Megan thought for a moment before responding. "It's changing."

"What's changing?" Don asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Everything. You, me, David, Charlie, your dad. Everyone." She took a deep breath. "I know I'm changing, but it doesn't feel like I am anymore. And I'm watching everyone around me and they all seem so different, but it... doesn't feel like I am." Tears were in her eyes right now, as the stress of her job, her life, and being there with him came to her.

Don pulled her to him. "Don't cry." He whispered. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?" She asked through her tears.

Don took a deep breath, before deciding to reveal what he had been keeping inside him since he realized it when she was kidnapped. "Megan. I'd do anything for you. I'll make it ok. Cause... I love you."

Megan bit her lip. Did she love him? Of course she did. She always had and always will. He's her rock, her post, her go to guy. He's the guy she needs to make everything seem right again. And she knows that the only thing that's stopping her from being with him is the fact that she doesn't want to get hurt again. The pain from the end of her and Larry and the pain from Colby being a traitor are still fresh on her mind, fresh in the world, fresh in her _heart._

But as she looks in his eyes, she knows that he'll never hurt her. The look he has tells her everything she needs to know. He'll never let anything hurt her. And that's enough for her.

"I love you too." She whispered. And the look she sees on his face is more than enough to know that she made the right decision.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, is that all that's wrong?"

"I don't know. I need to try something, I think." She said while leaning closer to him to kiss him, but he beat her to it. His lips were gently pressed to hers before she knew what he was doing.

She let her eyes stay shut for a moment after he pulled away, fixing the moment in her mind. She opened them again and he pulled her into his arms. "Can we try that again sometime?"

"Are you gonna try with me?" Don whispered.

"Until you don't want me anymore." Megan buried her head in his shoulder.

"That'll never happen." Don kissed the top of her head, not aware that everything that had just happened was witnessed by Charlie, Amita, and David, who were all still sitting in their cars, trying to make sure that Megan and Don actually same out. "Come on. Let's go home. You're staying with me."

Megan sighed, but gave in. She knew she would at least feel safe tonight, in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** well, what did everyone think?

It just came to me one day. I don't know how.


End file.
